D2D communications in LTE is currently being specified. A usage scenario for D2D is for National Security, Public Safety (NSPS) and hence the D2D should be able to use both Inside Cellular Network Coverage (IC) as well as Outside Cellular Network Coverage (OoC). Here, in the IC scenario, device is able to properly detect and connect to the cellular network, wherein the network may support by assigning resources for D2D communication, while in the OoC scenario, the device is not able to reliably detect and connect to the cellular network. Different D2D transmission principles, mainly time/frequency resource assignment and receiver behaviour, will be used for IC and OoC respectively. The OoC D2D communication is preferably performed such that it does not interfere with other communication and/or signals. Assuming that a device is configured for OoC D2D communication, and that an OoC situation is determined, there are still issues to handle to avoid interfering with other communication and/or signals.